The Devil Man
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Sakyo wasn't normal, he was something different, yet Shinobu had caught his eye... And that was bad news. But for who? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

The Devil Man

12

Sakyo x Shinobu

All he wanted was for someone to be next to him, to be by his side and yet he found it was hard for anyone to be near him. Until he found him.

I could watch him for hours, he was training hard and I got a good look at his lovely _toned_ body…

_He's a human Sakyo._

I scowled at that thought, pushing it roughly away, who cares about a human?

Well, I do.

I _want_ this delectable human, who is so fragile that he is completely unaware of it.

I suppose it is obvious that I am _not_ human, as many of my physical attribute's will attest to that; first we have my fiery red hair, not something blindingly obvious as some humans have red hair too, but who also has the added pale blue hair that sticks out at the sides? Although every human thinks they are just dyed that way, I can assure you that is not the case. Then the most obvious; the red eyes.

Many religious human's go out of their way to avoid me; of course I have had many priests come up to me, attempting to cleanse my black soul and _'save me'_ from a life of utter wretchedness, from sin and wickedness that would surely cause me to fall into the deepest, darkest pits of Hell.

They had no chance.

Clearly I am a demon, you cannot save one of us, our souls are black, they aren't painted black, they are literally black. Of course we demons are unlike the angels above, we were not created in the same manner as they were we had to be born. And we were, as _humans._

Yes, we demons are not the cast out angels above; they became something else, something to be feared. However, we are still part of that Hellion group, don't mistake us in that, but we demon's aren't as bad as the Fallen. Just trust me on that one.

Also, demons _do not_ burn when we step into a Holy place, nor do we burn when Holy water is flung at us, and I have had plenty of that water flung at me on many, _many_ occasions.

I have been a demon for so long now, although I do remember what… _turned_ me, if you will.

As I said before, we demons were human to begin with; something had to happen to us to make our souls dark. Of course making a soul become pure darkness, where no light could break though and purify us does take some time, it's all about nurture or nature I'm afraid to say.

Needless to say, I am indeed one of the damned, so it was written from the day of my birth. I was forever cast in the shadow, kept aside to do the bidding of my mother or the local priest… or one of those strange men who would come along and pay for me to… Well I shall just leave that thought there.

From the day I was born I was damned, the priests told my mother all the time, it would explain why she would beat me so ferociously, the priests didn't bother, they wanted other things from me. Apart from one of them; a man with long white hair and tanned skin, he was older than me, probably in his mid-twenties but he would take me aside from the others and just talk to me, nothing else.

I suppose it was his way of trying to give me some normality, it failed. The other, older priests would try to make sure he wasn't around me as often.

So, my soul became as black as the night sky and in time I changed, I would kill those who dared lay a hand on me, I fought those who wronged me; I signed my own death.

I was pronounced a witch, a heretic and so I was to burn at the stake, to make people aware of what I was and the punishment that other heretics would get if they did not change their ways.

As the fire began to burn I saw something, that no one else could see, it was like he was made out of the flames himself, and they grew bigger around him even though the flames around me were still small.

'_Join me…'_ He held out his hand to me, although I could not break free and he made no move to free me; '_Join me…_'

It was a test of some sort, although I wasn't sure what for, but I managed to break free of the rope that bound me to the wood and took his hand, he smirked and suddenly the fire overcame us, completely covering us and I heard the screams of the spectators.

'_You will serve me now, understand?'_

I just nodded, I only knew that he was not judging me and I was free. Free from everything that I had been part of.

With him I learned so much about being a demon, I became stronger, I was allowed to create havoc if I so wanted to. There were no limits to what I could and could not do.

And now here I am, looking at this gorgeous human and wanting him. I decided that I should keep a close eye on him; he seemed rather innocent and untouched… Then his dark haired friend came up to him.

It was odd, they were arguing and then they laughed together. Such an unusual sight to see and it intrigued me, so I followed them, keeping my presence hidden, yet my fair haired obsession kept looking around as if he could _sense _me.

This is getting rather interesting… no human should sense me; I've been around for too long to make some… amateur mistake… oh…

This is going to be rather good.


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil Man

12

Sakyo x Shinobu

All he wanted was for someone to be next to him, to be by his side and yet he found it was hard for anyone to be near him. Until he found him.

I have never actually had the pleasure to _see_ one of the Nephilim before. This is something else… indeed this is rather interesting.

It may sound odd; a demon having never met a Nephilim before, but according to my Lord, when God made the great floods it was to remove the tainted ones.

Clearly he missed some, or some of his angelic angel's went rouge from time to time. However, perhaps the fault is my own; I never expected to meet a Nephilim… I know better now. This beauty shall be mine!

However, that dark haired boy who is with him… He's going to be a pain… Definitely human that one. I will need to take care with how I approach…

'_Sakyo!'_

Damn it…

"Yes my Lord?"

'_Enough stalking the humans, we have work to be done!'_

"Yes Lord Ryuuga…" I looked back with a sigh and disappeared, pleased to note that the little Nephilim had noticed my shimmering away.

I returned to my Lord's palace, kneeling before his feet as he walked towards me; after all, he had sired me, saved me from an agonising death of fire. Not that he ever pushed that into my face to make me do whatever he required though, indeed for a demon my Lord Ryuuga was one of the few who was fair towards those he created. Although his reputation among the other demon's succeeded him fairly well; he was ruthless and would always win a battle, he was secure in his power and ability and would make sure all that he sired were the same.

He had proclaimed me to be the strongest of them all, which had rattled many cages of the other demon's that he had created and they all tried to best me to no avail. After all I was our Lord's _special_ project, I had something unique within me, something that marked me out and made him want me to be far stronger than the rabble.

"Focus Sakyo," He told me and I looked up at him, realising rather late that he _knew_; "This Nephilim shouldn't distract you,"

"I know… But what can he distract me from?" I was curious to know what he had planned for me, why make my strength become so much more than any other?

He looked at me, his amber eyes boring into my own red ones; "There is a war coming, I need to make sure everyone is prepared and alert at all times. Do whatever you want with this Nephilim that you have found, but know that they will have to pick a side," It was a clear warning, one that told me that I couldn't really place any faith into the Nephilim I had found.

"Pick a side?" I repeated, feeling rather foolish for doing so, but I didn't understand what he meant, the Nephilim were damned, just as we demons were.

"They were born from a union of human and angel, they are not seen as being part of the damned as we demons are, they are given a second _chance_," He spat out the last word and I nodded.

"He doesn't appear to know,"

"Tch, no human is ever aware they have mated with an angel,"

"How is it possible…?" I began to ask and Ryuuga sighed, I began to wonder if I should stop questioning him and just leave him be.

"Angels can cover their tracks, plus if they can get their child to follow them, all is forgiven," He looked at me, knowing what was going on in my head; "You want to try and turn him? Make him join us then?"

"Where's the harm in trying? He is ignorant about it,"

"Yes, but he believes he is human,"

"I know, but, I think I can make him come to us,"

"You can be resisted,"

"I know, but I think I can get him on outside," I was confident on that, after all something about that little Nephilim spoke to me, but I wasn't sure _why_.

"Heh, you've got confidence, all right then go and make this one follow us," He told me and I nodded, leaving his presence with a shimmer; "Watch your back Sakyo,"

XXX

I returned to see my little Nephilim arriving at his school, and decided this was the best chance to find out what he was like as a person.

As we locked eyes though I knew that he wondered about me, why was my hair in such an odd style and why were my eyes red? The usual questions that human's always wondered about me.

"Are you new?" He asked and I realised that he thought I was a student. I should have guessed, after all I probably _looked_ to be the same age as he was.

"It would seem so," I lied easily with a slight smirk.

I have no idea what was wrong with me, my lies were always perfect and yet he looked rather unconvinced; does he know what I am?

"Well, there is nowhere better around here to go to, unless you want to go through metal detectors?" He said with a shrug; "I'm Shinobu," He held out his hand.

I laughed at the remark, I knew the demon who caused _that _upset; "Sakyo. I shall just take your word for it,"

"This way to the reception," He led the way and we talked, light-stuff, as to be expected with humans.

The lies fell off my tongue as easily as everything else yet he still looked at me, unconvinced. However he was the one to offer me the tour of the school and help me settle in, which I found curious.

Then his friend came along…

"Hey Zero, this is Sakyo," Shinobu introduced us, and I did love how my name just fell off his tongue; "He's just transferred,"

Zero greeted me happily, seeing nothing wrong with me, yet I found something was indeed _off_ with him, but I couldn't place it. It wasn't like he was a demon, or even a Nephilim like Shinobu, but something completely different that just didn't sit well with me.

Over the coming days and weeks, I managed to take a place among Shinobu's friends I finally figured it out and made sure my Lord knew all about it.

'_What is it?'_

'_Is it possible for an angle to place a… charm of sorts onto a human?'_

'_A charm?'_

'_Yes, there is this human, called…'_

'_I see him, don't worry about him, he is being protected from demon's and Nephilim's,'_

'_Protected…?'_

'_Yes, I know Higane's magick anywhere, don't worry about it, and just keep an eye out.'_

With that the connection was gone. I was curious though, who was Higane? And why would they place a charm of sorts onto Zero?

I could have thought over it all day if given the chance, instead I decided to get Shinobu to walk with me, as we left school. The other's had decided to go to a burger bar; although I was getting decidedly bored of the place and decided that myself and Shinobu needed to talk together without anyone else around.

"How are you finding it?" He asked me, slinging his backpack on as we walked.

"Like school," I replied with a shrug; although in truth I _hated it_, I felt caged up and I couldn't be myself, but that was the point of it.

"Really?" He looked at me with a frown, looking me up and down.

"Shinobu, what is it? You've been giving me looks like that for a while now; I want to know why," I decided to ask, pretty sure that a normal human would have done the same thing by now.

He blushed and looked away; "Sorry…"

"No, don't apologise," I pulled him into an alley way and pushed him behind the bins; "_Tell me_,"

"There's something not right…" He rubbed his head and took a deep breath; "Something isn't right with you, I don't know what, but I've got this feeling that…"

"Sshhhh," I stroked his forehead and he leaned into my touch; "Don't fight it," I soothed him, enjoying the fact that he liked my touch.

"Fight it? Damn it," He tried to move away, his blush becoming deeper than before.

"Shinobu," I was so close to him that I could easily steal a kiss, but I wanted to make sure _he_ wanted it as well. I was going to make sure he gave me it out of his own free will and nothing else.

His pale green eyes looked at me and without any prompting on my part he moved towards me and pressed his lips onto my own. With that I moved my arms to pull him close and to deepen the kiss until he broke it off and looked at me.

"What are you? You aren't… You don't seem to be…" He frowned, trying to figure out his thoughts; "Are you… human?"

I knew he wanted me to say yes, and to joke with him about it, but I couldn't lie about this; "No,"

"What?" He looked startled/

"I am not human, neither are you,"

"Of course I am!" He exclaimed and tried to get out of my grasp.

"Have you ever been sick? When Zero got sick and you were around him he never once got sick, or when you should have broken a bone but never did…" I recounted his past, of all the times he should have been sick and yet never was; things that I couldn't have known just by being his friend for the past few weeks.

"I… What…" He rubbed his head again and now I worried, I had never seen anyone do that before and I was sure this wasn't a simple headache. All I could think was this was due to him being a Nephilim.

'_Bring him to me.' _My Lord's voice commanded.

'_But…'_

'_Don't argue Sakyo, we need to contain his power, if a Nephilim released their full power it can destroy part of the city in mere minutes.'_

I held Shinobu close to me; "Close your eyes,"

"What? Why?" He asked and tried to struggle against me.

"Trust me, I know someone who can help you," I assured him and he just stared at me for a moment.

Rather than try to argue with me, he wrapped his arms around my neck and I shimmered to my Lord's palace. Right now I was hoping that Lord Ryuuga could indeed help with this.


	3. Chapter 3

The Devil Man

12

Sakyo x Shinobu

All he wanted was for someone to be next to him, to be by his side and yet he found it was hard for anyone to be near him. Until he found him.

I was walking up and down the halls, Lord Ryuuga had taken Shinobu away from, assuring me that he was going to let him rest and have his own charm placed upon him to keep him safe here. I could have asked more questions, but it was too difficult, Shinobu actually clung to me so that Lord Ryuuga had to cast a spell to make him pass out.

"He'll be fine," Was all Lord Ryuuga said to me, taking Shinobu out of my hold and caring him to a spare room.

It didn't sooth me at all. Which annoyed me, how did I manage to get so attached to such a creature in so short a time period?

"He's a strong one,"

I was startled and cursed myself for lowering my guard, but Lord Ryuuga just smirked at me; "So he's gotten under your skin," I said nothing, it was true however; "If you are lucky, he'll stick by you,"

"If I am lucky?"

"Yes. If. A Nephilim must make their own choice, so must he. He can either choose to stay here with you or he can go and join the ranks of the Angelic ones,"

"What if he wants to return to be around the humans?"

"He can't do that, now that he knows what he is, he has to pick where he wants to stay,"

"It'll be a risk," I said and looked at the door with a sigh; "Chances are he'll go with Zero,"

"Really?" He asked and I just looked at him, not understanding and he just smirked; "Why was it that he was calling out for you and not his friend?"

"You didn't…" A sharp glare quieted me, Ryuuga was many things, but he never forced anyone to join him. It was better to have those loyal to him out of choice than fear or magick, otherwise his enemies could easily remove the spell that held them to him… it was rather complicated but safe to say everyone who was with Ryuuga was loyal to a fault and no one could manipulate us to betray him with magick.

"It might be due to him being here in demonic plane, but I doubt it. Like I said, he's a strong one," He nodded at me to go on and see him; "He'll make his choice, but once that choice is made he can't go back, not without suffering the consequences of it,"

"Consequences?" I repeated but he said no more about it and just walked away. I went into the room and found Shinobu looking out of the window at the dark sky.

"Is it night?" He asked softly, although I never answered and just looked at him.

The darkness of the palace appeared to suit him, yet so did the sun light, he could fit in anywhere and more than likely be happy there.

My heart filled with dread.

"Sakyo?"

"It's always night here," I finally replied and he just stared at me.

"So…. What he told me, it's true? I'm a Nephilim,"

"Yes,"

"How… How could I have not known? Why did no one tell me?" He moved to sit down onto his bed, his head in his hands and I just looked at him.

"Because your mother didn't know, no angel would go out of their way to proclaim what they are to a human, it would be too risky,"

"So, it would be an angel, not a…"

"No, not a demon, our kind aren't created in such a way, or at least they don't have the same power as a Nephilim," I tried to explain, but in truth I wasn't too sure, however Ryuuga never explained such things to me, after all why did I need to know about procreation? What did any of us need to know about it?

All I knew was that it was impossible for a demon to be born in such a way, we were human's first and then demon's.

"I… I see," Shinobu sighed; "Now what? What becomes of me?"

"That is your choice," I began and with the look of confusion I continued; "Now that you know what you are, you have a choice,"

"A choice?"

"You can stay here or you can go up and join the Angels,"

"Can't I go back to my normal life?"

I shook my head slowly; "No, you get one choice, now that you know what you are, you have to be trained on it,"

"And it's either with the Angel's or with you?"

"Exactly," I took a breath and continued on; "So your choice is either to remain here or to go up there, you'll most likely meet up with the one who sired you,"

He looked at me, confused; "Do I decide right away?"

"Nope,"

We both turned to see Ryuuga had returned to the room, with a smirk as he walked over to us; "You see the decision is all on you, your choice, and your free will. However, as an Angel you can never set foot on the earthly plane again,"

"But if I join you then I can?"

He nodded; "Exactly, there are many loop-holes of course, as an Angel. As you realise by the one who sired you, there is also the one who laid a charm on your friend, Zero,"

"A charm?"

"Yup, an Angel put a charm upon your friend to keep him safe,"

"Why?" He asked stunned and then the penny dropped; "He thought I…"

"No one knows what way a Nephilim will swing, he is obviously that human's protector, a Guardian of sorts,"

"That's why I would get a tickling sensation from him every so often," He said softly.

"It's your choice, as an Angel you will be Holy, you will Guard the human's but you cannot interact with them and you will meet the one who sired you," He paused for a moment, letting that bit of information sink in; "Or you can join us, you will be able to walk among the humans as and when you wish, but you won't be able to meet the one who sired you or ever enter the Angelic realms,"

"I… Need to think,"

"Good, I wouldn't trust you if you made your decision that quickly," Ryuuga nodded at me before he shimmered away and Shinobu just lay down on the bed.

"I'm so confused…."

"Sleep, you have time to make your choice," I told him, stroking his forehead.

"How did you become a demon?"

"I was given a chance,"

"A chance?"

"Yes, I am older than I look," I smirked at him; "I was to burn and Lord Ryuuga appeared before me in the flames, not a lick of them burning him or me and he gave me a choice, I could join him and no longer have people look at me in disgust or I could burn for my so-called sins,"

"Burn for your sins…" He shook his head; "I never…"

"Why should you think that I was anything other than the same age as you?"

"You just… You always seemed different,"

I grinned; "At least I am not some sparkling vampire,"

He laughed at that; "Very true, I have to make my choice though… Will being a demon be bad?"

"Explain," I demanded, not clear on what he meant by the word _bad_.

"Does it mean that I… I don't know; have to make people do bad things?"

"You'll cause havoc. You won't cause people to do bad things, they still have a choice in matters," I told him, although not sure if I was still clear in what he meant; "The human saying of having an angel and demon on your shoulder is partially true, we give them the choice of doing something bad or good, they have free will, at no point do we force them to do anything,"

"Really?"

"Yes, of course you have probably heard of those poltergeists?" He nodded and I looked away and then back at him; "That's us,"

"What? But…"

"Yea we know, but it's not true, we cause havoc when we are bored like that rather often, obviously in places where it's more likely to happen,"

"I see,"

"Sleep Shinobu," I told him and he nodded before grabbing me and giving me a rather tender kiss; "Rest, you can stay here until you make your choice,"

"And the choice is final? No going back,"

"No going back," I said and breathed in his scent as he closed his eyes and fell asleep; "You just need to make the right choice,"

I dreaded to hear his choice, because I knew what his choice would be.


End file.
